Secrets Mean Something
by bethaneejayne
Summary: R&R. ; Jasper & Bella go to college! But something happens, and suddenly their close friendship is spiralling downwards. All human.
1. Chapter 1 : IM buddies ftw

_hi guys, this is my first story, so be nice. ^______^_

_disclaimer; i don't own anyone or anything from twilight._

_sorry if there's any errors and all that. i only have wordpad at my dad's house, so it doesn't correct anything. thank you for reading!_

**Bella's POV.**

"Were here.." I heard Jasper's voice, looked up from my book, and gasped. I was in the back of a cab, looking up at the boarding school where I would be staying at for the next four years. Jasper, my best friend, would be - hopefully - sharing a room with me. Jasper and I used to have a thing going, but we decided to see other people when we applied for Dartmouth Boarding School. I had been on the site, and had made three friends on the IM section. I didn't know what they looked like, but I did know their names. Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice. Emmet, from what I could tell, was all about fun. He would ddo anything just to get a laugh. Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend, was very full of herself, and was expecting everyone to literally kneel by her feet. Alice; excited, shopaholic, small, hyper. That was all that needed to be said.

Me and Jazz climbed out the car, and paid the driver. He squeezed my hand as we stood next to eachother, and we walked off together. I was looking at the map at the back of the leaflet that I had printed off the website, when I bumped into a _huge_ boy. He had dark hair, falling around his eyebrows, had dark eyes, and was extremely well built. "Sorry love. I had my head stuck in the clouds." He grinned, and I smiled back at him.

"My bad, I should really watch where I'm going."

Jasper caught up with me after reading the bill-board.

"Isabella Swan, are you flirting already? Tut-tut." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I glanced back at the dark haired male, and was about to apologise, when he interrupted.

"Bella Swan? As in BellaSwan06? As in Bella off IM Bella?"

"Yes.. Erm, who are you?" I was puzzled, but his face was stretching into a grin.

"Emmet." He nodded.

"Oh my, hi Emmet! God, your huge. Don't take that the wrong way please." He rolled his eyes and hugged me with one arm, his other with a pink suitcase next to him. This made me suspect that he wasn't telling Rosalie that he was maybe gay, but then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen strolled up to him and took his arm. She had long blonde hair, dark lips, and peircing, stunning eyes. She was slender, and I couldn't stop staring. Niether could Jasper come to think of it. I nudged him, and he glanced at me apologetically. Doesn't matter I suppose. Not as if we were going out anymore or something..

"Rose, you'll never guess what. This is Bella. Bella off IM Bella."

"You mean spell-everything-correctly Bella?" She glanced at him, then turned to me. She gave me a stiff smile, and said, "Sorry. Hi, I'm Rosalie." Jasper cleared his throat beside me.

"Hi. This is Jasper."

"You didn't tell me you had a _boyfriend_!" Emmet squealed with a camp hand gesture, and we all laughed.

"Jasper's not my boyfriend. Just best friends." Jasper smiled at me, and I did likewise.

We then heard some shouting. We all turned, and looked at a small dark-haired girl pulling about 6 huge suitcases down the steps.

"Agh! Stupid, stupid flipping people. Nobody helps around here." She growled to herself. I nudged Jasper, and gestured with my head toward her. He jogged over, and picked up two of the suicases. Emmet grabbed another two.

"Thank you boys! I'm Alice."

"Oh flipping heck not another one. PixieAl123? It's Emmet." He gave her the same menacing grin in which he did to me, and he walked her over back to us.

"This is Bella, you know her off IM too." I waved and she grinned and politely nodded back. "This is Rosalie, my girlfriend. I think you've spoken to her once or twice too." She nodded and bit her lip as she looked over what she was wearing. Her eyes were full of jealousy as she appraised the cream leather jacket Rose was wearing. Rose flicked her hair and gave her the same stiff smile she did to me. "This is Jasper. My good friend." I introduced him. He stepped forward and shook Alice's hand.

"Your hands are smooth." He noted, and she giggled.

"Dove hand cream for the win!" She shot a fist in the air, accidentally hitting Emmet in the face as she did. "Oh my gawsh, sorry!" He rubbed his nose and nodded.

We made our way inside as it started to rain, all of us talking about what classes we were hoping to have.

We all queued up to the front desk, and collected our timetables.

I got to the front, and said, "Isabella Swan." The woman raised her eyebrows at me, and muttered, "Stupid girl. Stupid daughter of a stupid man." I peered at her face and realise that it was Shirley, the girl my dad used to date in High School. I grinned and walked off, looking at my timetable.

**Name: Isabella Swan.**

**Room: A Building, Floor 3, Room 21.**

**Monday: **

_Period 1: Art._

_Period 2: Math._

_LUNCH._

_Period 3: Home Ecenomics._

_Period 4: Study/Free Period._

**Tuesday:**

_Period 1: Biology._

_Period 2: Chemistry._

_LUNCH. _

_Period 3: Study/Free Period._

_Period 4: Lecturing assembly._

**Wednesday:**

_Period 1: Math._

_Period 2: Study/Free Period._

_LUNCH._

_**Wednesday Afternoon's off!**_

**Thursday:**

_Period 1: Visting hour._

_Period 2: Common Room meeting._

_LUNCH._

_Period 3: Drama._

_Period 4: Literature._

**Friday: **

_**FREE PERIODS ALL DAY!**_

I sighed happily, and felt someone tap my shoulder. "What room did you get?" It was Alice.

"A Building, Floor 3, Room 21." I read aloud.

"I'm next door. Apparently, this is a mixed-dorm-room kind of school. I wouldn't mind being with Jasper.." This bothered me a bit.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. You say that like you want it to happen." I put my arm around her shoulder. We had a kart in which we could put our luggage on, and so we did. Emmet followed us, as he was in the next block over, with Rosalie.

We arrived in our room, and gasped at the beauty of it. There was 2 bedrooms, with one spare room, where we dumped our suitcases, and flopped onto the cream sofa. I was happy, that this was where I was staying for the next two years.


	2. Chapter 2 : I made her squeel, boys

_- Half a year later. - _

"Come on Bella!"

"Alice, just because it's 9pm and we have nothing else to do, doesn't mean we should be doing _this_, exactly." We were bent over behind some bushes, about to crouch under the high open window of the boys shower rooms. Alice had told me what sort of things were said in there.

We perched ourselves on the grass, out of the view of the path in which most students seemed to use during the day.

We pressed ourselves against the wall, and listened.

"Man, did you _see_ Rosalie in French? I mean, seriously, guys, I would do her. No doubt about it." I recognised the voice of Tyler, the boy I sat next to in Math. He was rude, annoying, and manner-less.

"Lower your voice, dude! Have you _seen _that big Emmet kid? Gawd, I swear, on my _life, _that if he heard you saying that, you wouldn't be here in the morning." Mike Newton. I knew the voice at once, as he was once a small crush of mine.

Me and Alice glanced at eachother, and rolled our eyes.

"You seen Alice in Gym lately? Now, come on, man, seriously. I wouldn't mind a peice of that." Tyler commented. I heard the whipping of a towel, and the padding of wet feet on the tiled floor. I looked up to the window, and felt the warm steam coming out of the condensed window. I felt Alice stiffen next to me as she heard herself being mentioned, and she huffed.

"Can't leave Bella Swan out, of course." Mike said in a playful tone. I almost gasped.

"Bella... Whoof! Bella.. Bella.. Bella.. Wouldn't mind tapping _that, _that's for sure. I have dibs!" Mike started to protest, and I was immediately annoyed.

"Don't talk about Bella like that. Keep your silly fantasies to yourselves." Jasper! I smiled a little. Trust him to immediately come to my defense.

"N'awwh, does Jasper Wasper wike Bewwa? Has Jwasper gwot a siwwy school boy cwush?" Tyler teased, in a mimicked small boy tone. I would try and remember to 'accidentally' slap him later.

"Pff, whatever. You're all just jealous."

"Of _you?_ Jasper Hale, best friend to his crush, no other friends, never had a girlfriend?" Mike laughed once, and there was no humour to his voice.

"I have had a girlfriend. The one and only Bella Swan."

"Bollocks." Tyler said, a harsh tone taking place in his husky voice.

"It's hard to believe, but it's true. I swear on her life." I heard Jasper promise.

Alice patted my hand, and went back to listening to the conversation.

"..Did you do her?" Mike suddenly ask.

"A number of times." Jasper replied with no hesitation. I gasped, and was suddenly furious at Jasper. What an _idiot!_ Did our time together mean nothing to him? Did our _friendship _mean so little that he would just sell it, for a compliment or two from his stupid mates?

"Noyyyce..." Tyler sounded impressed.

"Hell yeah, I made her squeel." And I heard Mike and Tyler 'OHHHH!' in satisfaction to be hearing the details. Jasper went on for a number of minutes, laying out some of the best times in my life right there, for the idiots to see them. Alice suddenly put her hand over my mouth, looking furious. I realised that I had let out a small squeel in aggression. We looked up in synchronization, and saw Edward Cullen looking down at us. Edward Cullen was basically the 'it' boy. He had the girlfriend, the 'it' girl. Thought she was nothing on Rosalie, she was still majorly stunning. Tanya Denali. Strawberry Blonde, brown chesnut eyes, and a wonderful figure. I envied her beauty, only to an extent, though. Her personality was as raw as a freshly caught fish. She was dumb, and rude.

"Jasper, you have some peepers." He called back into the room. Jasper appeared at the window, and by this point me and Alice had stood up, and were clutching eachothers hand, bracing ourselves for what was coming.

"_Bella? _Were you just..._listening_ to our conversation..?" Regret appeared on his face.

"More to the point, Jasper, _what are you doing laying our entire past together out on the changing room towel table?!_"

"Er.. Well... Er.." He seemed disturbed, and I heard muffled laughter coming from inside the changing rooms.

"Forget it. Don't call me." I left, running to my room. I wrenched the door open, flew onto my bed, and let the misery have me.

I must of fallen asleep sometime, because I remember waking up, my face sticky from my tears, my hair sticking in odd directions.

I walked to the bathroom, and brushed my hair into place. I threw on some old jeans and a faded yellow tee, grabbed my bag, and left. I stole a glance at Alice's bed. She was still in there, as she had a free period first. Lucky buggar.

_Lunch._

I had my earphones in my ears, and I started tapping out a rhythm on my food tray when my phone vibrated. I squeezed it from my pocket, and flipped it open. A text message from Jasper.

From Jasper.

To Bella.

**luk, im sry. i dnt mean it. frgve me?**

I almost laughed at his text vocabulary. It was so _Jasper. _I looked up, and my eyes raked the food court. He was sat with Mike and Tyler.

To Jasper.

From Bella.

**How can I forgive you, when I was even considering ditching college today, because of the embarrassment you have now put me through?**

From Jasper.

To Bella.

**im sry bla.**

To Jasper.

From Bella.

**Not good enough Jasper. Our friendship obviously doesn't mean enough to you. **

I felt proud of myself for doing that. For standing up to him. Even if it was through text? I knew it was going to be a long semester.


	3. Chapter 3 : Well, this is awkwardd

"Ooh, look, Edward. It's that girl you told me about... that.. Bella." I glanced upwards, and glared. Tanya Denali. I was sitting at our table in the food court, Alice on her phone, texting someone, Emmet sat next to me, chatting to Rosie. They all glanced towards Tanya, and Edward stood behind her.

"Tanya.. Please be quiet. Lets not start rumours. It's rude." Edward murmured, looking down when I glared at him. _Infantile boy._ He pulled her away, out the food court exit.

"So, you guys, you up for going shopping or something? It is Friday after all." I was in a good mood. Something rare, considering what had happened. Alice looked awkward, and stood up, picking up her tray as she went.

"Actually Bella.. I'm feeling quite ill.. I'll just go to bed." She didn't look paler than usual. And she _never _usually turned down a shopping trip.

"Oh, okay, Al. Feel better, okay?" She smiled weakly, and waved.

Emmet and Rosie were eager to go, and we spent the afternoon laughing at everyone's faces when Emmet took over 'Guitar Hero lll' in 'gamestation' and we each got a considerabely good amount of clothes. We were just talking about getting some dinner, when I said, "Sure, okay, I'll just go check on Alice. Won't be long!"

I ran up the stairs quickly, bumping into some laptop-nerds. "Sorry!" I squeeked, and ran on.

I burst through Alice's door, a big grin on my face, and then stopped dead.

On the bed, with Alice, was Jasper. Both of them under the covers, both looking at me with horrified expressions on their faces.

"B-b-but..." I stammered.

"Bella... I'm so sorry." Alice whispered.

"Oh never _mind _Alice. After all, _you _weren't the one who was embarrassed in front of the school by this ****ing idiot. _You _haven't been avoiding this ****ing idiot for god knows how long. _You_ aren't trying to kid yourself that you haven't just seen your ex-flipping boyfriend in bed with your best friend!" I was yelling at the top of my voice, now.

"Don't take this out on Alice, Bella. It's all my doing." Jasper pleaded.

"Yes, it is all your doing, isn't it? Obviously." I turned, and slammed the door after me. I forgot all about Emmet and Rose waiting in the lobby. I jumped in my truck, and sped off into the school woods. I stopped where the car-trail stopped, and hopped out. I walked briskly, kicking the brown and gold-coloured leaves out of my way.

I then stopped dead for the second time, and gasped at who I saw.


	4. Chapter 4 : Friendship

"Err.. Ummm... Hi Edward?" He turned, and smiled slightly at me. He nodded, and his eyes were filled with a million questions.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I strolled to where he was sat; a log. I perched myself next to him, a safe 30cm between us.

"I asked first." He argued, his eyes suddenly peircing.

"Hmph. Fine. Look, I had a fight with someone, and, well, it sort of ended badly."

"So you came to tear up the woods instead." He nodded.

"It was the logical thing to do. I was _going _to have a long rant to myself. But then you turned up."

"Technically I didn't 'turn up', I was already here."

"Your very picky."

"One of my great talents." He winked.

"So, why are you here, then?" I asked him. Shuffling a tad bit closer.

"Thinking. Being the boyfriend of a complete big-breasted bimbo is quite tiring. And I'm sorry about what she said today-"

"No worries. I've already forgotten about it."

"That doesn't change the fact that she said it. I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be, please."

I hadn't noticed the sudden change in the weather. It had grown unusually cold, and I shivered. He noticed this, and shrugged off his parka, to hand it to me. I nodded a thank you, and smiled.

"Well then, why are you so tired of your girlfriend?"

He paused before he answered. "She's... Clingy. Which I can understand, but, she's not for me, I think."

"Aww, bless you."

"Mmm. yeah. So, what happened with you and whathisface?"

"How do you know it's about Jasper?"

"Please, who else? You and Jasper are obviously still so in lurveee with eachother, then me, being the dick I am, I rat you out to him and his mates, and then you and Jazz fall out 'cause of him leaking out all the dodgy stuff you did, and then your like all depressed."

I said nothing.

"Well, that and Emmet told me you had run off crying coming out from Alice's room. So I presume it was him and her...?"

I was speachless, I'd never heard him speak so much in my life to anyone, never mind me.

We carried on, pouring out our problems infront of us, asking endless questions about eachothers dilemmas.

I went home a happy person. A rare thing, for me.


	5. Chapter 5 : Arguments

_Hia guysss! (:_

_Thanks for the feedback, yet again. Personally, I had LOADS of fun writing this chapter._

_I wrote it while watching my sister on her cheerleading game on the wii. How cool am I. (Y)_

_Anyway, Yeah._

_Disclaimer; Stephenie Myer owns all, not me. _

_This chapter may have offensive language in it. Sorry. xD_

I awoke, and sighed. It was Saturday, the day of the week that I visited Charlie in Forks. I strolled through my room, to get to the bathroom. I gasped at the girl who stared back at me through the mirror. Her hair was a bush, and her cheeks was sticky with the dribbling she had been doing in her sleep. I stepped into the shower, and washed my hair. It was bliss. I grabbed my towel, wrapped it round myself, and stepped out of the cubicle. I smiled to myself, for no reason whatsoever.

"How _could_ you?! I hate you! Get out!" I heard.

"Calm down before you do something rash." I knew that voice..

I threw open the door, and peered out curiously.

It was Edward and Tanya, having a row. Tanya turned and sneered at me, but I wasn't looking at her. Edward was looking at me, eyebrows raised.

_And then my towel dropped._

I screamed, grabbed it, and shot back in my room.

"That would teach you to listen in to someone else's rows!" I heard the blonde haired bitch shout. I mumbled something rude. Walking casually to my wardrobe, I opened it, and chose a dress that I never wore. _Primark, the centre of the universe. _It was brilliant, and loved it. It was bright orange under-tank, with a black over dress, and stopped about thigh length. I slipped on some leggings underneath, slipped on my black pumps, and was off. I strolled outside, and noted that the comotion had left elsewhere.

"Bella." I gasped, and whirled around.

"Edward..! Hey!" He was leaning casually against the threshold, smiling.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." His eyes ran over my dress, and I winced, thinking he was meant that he didn't like my dress.

"No no! It looks nice on you." He grinned. It was so breathtakingly beautiful that I almost fell flat on my face.

"Thanks.." I murmured, and looked down. A warm finger pulled up my chin, and he tapped my nose with his forefinger. My skin burned under his touch. I badly wanted to lean into him, and breathe in his sweet smelling cologne, but I wouldn't allow it.

"So, I'm thinking next time you try to peek in on me breaking up with my girlfriend, I'm thinking you should consider not try make me have an erection right there and then." It sounded so unrealistic and stupid, that I paused, blinked, then burst out laughing. He laughed with me.

"Now then, mister, what are you doing today?" I asked alluringly... I hope.

"Hmm.. following you around, I presume."

"Pff. You may end up in my father's house. It's the nicest day in Forks they've had for a while, so Sue Clearwater's coming over to do a 'barbeque and grill' meal."

"Sounds like my type of place. Food." He grinned.

Emmet and Rose went by, and I had the satisfaction of seeing Rose's eyes as she saw who I was speaking to.

"Hey, Bells." Emmet smiled slightly. His arm was around Rose, and she nodded in greeting. "You sorted that stuff out with Jazz and Alice, yet?"

"Nope. I'd rather not, to be honest. Look, me and Edward are off down to breakfast now, you coming?"

"Sure." Rosie grinned.

We got a lift in the elevator, and sat down in our usual seats. Alice was across the hall with Jasper and Mike. Tyler was away, I presumed. I walked over casually, shaking my head at Edward as he was about to follow. I heard Emmet mumble, "Where's madam off?" to Edward.

I strolled over to Alice's table, and they all looked up. Mike laughed.

"Now then Bellie." He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella." Jasper greeted me.

I ignored him, and looked at Alice.

"Alice, I hope you know what your getting yourself into. He'll admit that he's seeing someone else, ask for you two to be best friends still, and then leak out your sex-secrets. Be warned."

Jasper butted in. "Bella, whats the point in going somewhere your not wanted, speaking to people who, honestly, think your a pathetic drama queen, then acting like you think you know it all? It's not attractive at all."

"I like it." Edward was behind me. I smiled.

"So do I." Mike murmured.

I walked away, proud.

"So are you coming to my house of what?" I grinned at him.

"Your wish, my command." He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6 : Out on the town

_HEYYYYY GUYZZZZZZ! ;D_

_i'm at my dads house this weekend._

_it means;_

_LIKE 4 DAYS, OF SOLID UPDATING._

_i think. (Y)_

_sooo. this chapters gonna' be a kind of filler, while they're at the barbeque thingy. (:_

_THIS CHAPTERS GURANTEED TO HAVE SOME RUDE BITS. _

_disclaimer; stephenie meyer owns twilight, and the characters. . _

I laughed one more time. "Bye Charlie!" I called over my shoulder. Edward smiled sheepishly as he opened my truck door to let me in. I nodded a thank you, and grinned at him. It had been a nice night. He had got on well with dad, laughing at my flaws and my clumsiness. Edward had met my almost-uncle, Harry Clearwater, and Seth and Leah. Leah liked him. Alot. And I didn't like it. She had to be always touching him, a hand on his elbow, her fingers touching his, her head on his shoulder lazily. He didn't push her away, but he didn't react to it in any way. This, I was happy about.

"So, did you have a good time?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. Your families lovely!" He patted my knee, and my skin burned right through to my bone. "..Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I stay in your room tonight? I'm not sure I want to go back to Tanya." His eyes were anxious, as if I actually could say no.

"Of course!" And it suddenly occurred to me that I only had one bed. Crap. "I've only got one bed though-"

"It's okay! I'll have to live." He looked out the window and grinned. I struggled to keep a straight face. I pulled up at the school, and we walked to his room together to help him pack for the night.

"Shall we go out with Rose and Em tonight?" He suddenly asked, when we were strolling back to our room.

"Yeah! We could go clubbing, or maybe do a movie?"

"Movie, then clubbing?"

"Sounds ace. Lemme' just text Rose."

**To: Rosie! **

**From: Bella**

**Hey Rose! :-)**

**You and em up for movie and clubbing tonight?**

**Bella xx**

I snapped my phone shut, and unlocked my room door. We shoved Edward's stuff aside, and I showed him what was what.

"So, Leah seemed to like you today..." I said, trying to make conversation, and to decipher what he thought of her.

"I could say the same thing about Seth and you." He smirked at me.

"Seth? Me? He's like 4 years younger! Nahhh... he just doesn't exactly fit the right category for me. What about you and Leah?"

"Well, she's pretty, in her own way, I suppose... And she's got a great personality." I could feel myself heating up with let-down and frustration. "But, she's a blonde. I'm... not into Blondes." I was relieved.

"You liked Tanya."

"And I finished her." He nodded. I gave up with the argument, but smiled inside. He didn't like Blondes.

**From: Rosie! **

**To: Bella**

**BellBell! [: Hey babessss! **

**Yeah were up for it.**

**7, our room? **

**Love you! x**

"They're up for it."

"Excellent. Tell me, do you like horror films?"

"Nope. I get scared."

"Even more excellent." He disappeared into the bedroom to get changed, while I got off the bed and wandered into the bathroom, switching on the shower. As I climbed out, I dried my hair and tried out some hairstyles. All were failures.

I walked back through to the bedroom, and realised the time. Half an hour left!

I groaned when I saw that all I had that wasn't in the wash was a big waist-belt, shorts, my boots, and footless tights. No tops.

"I have no tops!" I cried. I was sat on my floor in just my bra and knickers, whining. Edward suddenly walked in, and I yelped.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was just that, put this on with your belt." He chucked one of his school plain white tops at me. I slipped my arms through the arms, rolled them up so the sleeves sat on my elbows, and shoved my feet into my shorts and tights.

It looked absolutely amazing.

"It looks amazing! Thank you!" I smiled at him. We walked out the door, arms linked. Rose answered the door, looking fabulous in black skinny jeans and a 'shutter shades' top. "Emmet, come on!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I need to do my hairrrr!" He squeeled.

"What hair!?!?! All you've got is black stubble, come on!"

"Yes, but that's NOT the point." He walked to the door, waved at us, and we set off in Rosalie's red convertible.

"I can't be seen in this. It's bad for my reputation." Emmet piped up, and we laughed.

"Drive your own car then."

"I wouldn't want to destroy the planet by global warming, now, would I?" He laughed.

We arrived at the cinema in a jiffy, and planned to see the scariest film there, much to mine and Rosalie's "Joy". About 6 people got their heads torn off on the opening credits. Rosalie hid her face in Emmet's chest, squealing. I fought against the urge to do the same to Edward, but gave in when someone ate a dog alive. He put his warm arms around me, and kept me there. I was comfortable, and I smiled. He stroked my hair lovingly, and always put his hands over my eyes when there was a gory part. Finally - though I _was _quite happy_ - _the film finished. We walked out the cinema, hand in hand, and shot out the door, straight down the street to the club 'The Dancing Flamingo'. "Sounds like a gay bar." Rosalie mused, and Emmet laughed. None of us had been here before. We actually did discover that it was a gay bar when Emmet and Edward got spotted as 'couple of the night' and got made to dance to 'Titanic - Celine Dion' in the middle of the dancefloor. Me and Rosalie almost wet ourselves. We then moved on to a normal club. 'The Greenhouse.' Rosalie got hit on three times. I got hit on four. Once by a girl I swear I used to go to middle school with. Emmet and Edward insisted we leave immediately.

We ended up just buying a few extra large bottles of spirits and taking them back to Emmet and Rosalie's room.

"Dares, pleaseeeeeeeee!" Rosalie giggled once we had gone through two and a half bottles each. I took one last swig of mine, shoved the cap on, and popped it in the middle.

"Circles, lady and gentlemen." I grinned. Edward one side of me, Rosie the other. I span the bottle, and grinned at it as it span round and round. It landed on Edward."

"Nice." He smirked. His hand reached out and spun it again, to see who he would dare him.

It landed on Emmet. Brilliant.

"Corr, nice!" He rubbed his hands together. "You." He pointed to me. "Him." He pointed to Edward. We looked at eachother nervously. "Kiss. More than three minutes. Now."

"In here?" I asked.

Emmet nodded, and got his camera phone out. "Hey, no pictures!" Edward shrieked, but took my hand, and moved me towards him so I could sit on his lap. He took my face in his, and moved his lips against mine. All I can say, is: I couldn't even remember my own name. It was like I was out-of-my-face drunk... My lips shaped themselves around his, and it was like we were two parts of a whole. I nibbled his lip, and he a low groan rose from his throat. I kissed the sides of his mouth, but he got greedy and pulled my mouth back to his. My tongue ran along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, his sweet breath flooding through my mouth.

I heard Rose clear her throat, signalling that it was time to stop, but we didn't stop. I pulled him closer to me, and his hands stroked my face, his tongue entwining with mine. His hands moved to the top of my shoulders, pulling me even closer, and then, he kisses me once more on my neck, and pulled away. He turned me round, still sitting on his lip, to face everyone else.

"Hello youtube." Mumbled Emmet, stopping the video.

I spun the bottle again, and it landed on Rose.

She spun it, and it spun slowly past Emmet, past Edward.. to me.

"What?!?!" I shrieked.

"Aww, nice!" Emmet chorused. Edward laughed.

"No WAY." Rosalie huffed.

"You must." Edward stated.

"You know what? It's 2am and I'm tired. Come on, were off to bed." I took Edward's hand, and led him out the room, waving goodbye to our friends.

"Raincheck on that girl on girl kiss then?" Emmet asked Rosalie, and I laughed.

Edward practically ran back to the room, and we undressed slowly, facing away from eachother. I slipped into my shorts and vest, my only pj's. I wasn't going to sleep in my birthday suit. Specially not tonight. I climbed into the bed, still looking away from him. I felt him get into the bed... And just as I was drifting off to sleep, a warm arm slipped around my waist and held me against a warm well-built body. _He _obviously didn't mind sleeping in his birthday suit. "So, umm... I've been thinking.."

"Yes?" I gasped.

"..You wanna' try?" He whispered, and blew, into my ear. I nodded, and he turned me round to face him. He took off my top, and my shorts, and kissed me like he did before, except, somehow better. We carried on from there, and that was without a doubt, the best night of my life.


	7. Author's note Read?

hey guys. long time no see, right? o:  
okay, first.  
i'm so so so sorry about this, but, i'm abandoning this story for about a month.

because i wanna' get my new one up and running.

sorry guys.

read my new one, ja?

it's better than this.

much better story line. :)

thanks. i love you all. ^______^


	8. Chapter 8 : He's a rapist

**GASP, GUYSS! I got fed up of not updating this story. Knowing how much of you cool kids like it. ^____^  
So yeah, I hope you like it. The next chapters gonna' be good, I promise. Like, really good.  
LOVE YOU GUYS! ;D**

I turned over, and stared at him staring at me…staring at him. I blushed. "Well, last night was good." I grinned. And then Alice burst in. I shrieked. "BELLA! BELLABELLABELLA!" She sobbed. Her hair was wet and had lost it's bounce, her face was paler than usual, and tears were making her eyes puff out.  
"Alice… what's wrong? Alice?!" I was worried about her, and for a moment, I forgot about my hangover-naked state, and went to cuddle her.  
"He… He… He like." She let out another sob.  
"Jasper? What did he do, Alice?"  
"HE CHEATED ON ME! He was with a boy and a girl in bed." She cried into my shoulder, and Edward appeared behind me with one of his t-shirts for me to put on. I slipped it over my body, and made Alice sip a glass of water. She had gotten to the stage with the sniffles. "Tell me, Alice. What happened?"  
"I walked back in from shopping, and I saw him with Edward's ex and some other boy in bed. I had no idea he would do anything like this.." She broke into tears again, and I put my arm around her shoulder. My phone buzzed, and I reached to get it.

It was from Jasper.

From: Jasper.  
To: Bella.  
hi bla, cn u tll al im srry plz?  
n cn we tlk plz? me n u? meet me at  
the trees in lyk 10 minz k? xx

From: Bella  
To: Jasper.  
Fine. You dick.

I left Alice with Edward, knowing he would just let her bitch about Jasper. I walked to the trees where me and Edward used to talk. "Jasper." I greeted him.  
"Bella…"  
Someone was with Jasper. The boy turned, and it was Jacob. I shrieked, and backed up against a tree.  
"Long time no see, Bella." Said Jacob, quietly. This boy was violent, and a girlfriend-beater. And a rapist, come to think of it.  
Flashback;  
_"Jake?! JAKEEE!? GUESS WHAT?!" I leapt at him, and kissed him fully on the lips. He dropped me on my butt, and looked disgusted. This happened sometimes, but I never let it get to me. I loved him.  
"What do you want, Bella?"  
"I got in! I got into the College!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!" He screamed. His face suddenly burst into a flurry of red, and I froze. He made his way towards me, lowering his face so it was the same height as mine.  
"You're going to leave ME?!?!?!" I hadn't considered this. I could hardly understand the words that he shouted in my face. Spit flew onto my cheeks from his mouth.  
"Um… I thought you didn't mind, Jake?" I squeaked. Slowly, he raised his hand, it curled up in a fist, and let it down hard onto my face. I collapsed onto the cream carpet, blood gushing from my nose. I cried.  
He kicked me in the stomach, and I screamed in pain. "OWWW! AGHHH!" I cried. Again and again he hit me. He had me up against the wall in a second, and was fumbling with my trousers. I didn't dare move. I didn't want this. We were going to take it slow. This is what we agreed.  
He shoved my trousers down to my ankles, and undid his own jeans with one hand. Down he pulled my underwear, and I sobbed. "Quiet." He growled. The sex was slow, and painful. Blood appeared at my legs afterwards, as he was too strong for me. He pulled up his jeans, and let me fall to the floor, sobbing. "You dare tell anyone, and believe me, they'll be something worse in store." And he stormed out the door.  
_

Tears appeared at my eyes, remembering the pain. I ran away the day after that, to college. I remembered it clear. I became the Bella I was now.  
"Jacob. Stay away from me."  
"Don't be like that, Bells. You know I love you." I spat on the ground at his words, and I turned and walked away, ignoring his and Jasper's voices, calling my name.  
Then, I got a text.

From: Unknown.  
To: Bella.  
Ha. Nice seeing you again  
Bella. You look more sturdy than  
you used to. You wanna' meet up  
for a drink? Just call me.

From: Bella.  
To: Unknown.  
In your dreams, Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sexyyyy!

**I suddenly had a big big big urge to try and get this story back on track, seen as it was my most popular story. [:**

**Read my other story - Back to Forks. Personally I think it's better than this one. :3**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SLUTTISH BEHAVIOUR FROM BELLA! O:**

**Bella POV. As usual. :)). **

Walking back to our room, I caught the door open. I stopped as soon as I heard Edward speaking.

"I love you, you know I do. Things are just difficult right now... I can't leave. Of _course_ I'll come see you. It won't be long until I come...Okay. Love you lots and lots and lots. No, I love you more. Oh wait, look I think I hear someone. Bye!"

I felt my heart tearing in two. I gasped, and stumbled into the elevator, smashing all the buttons, and then the ground floor one. I waited and cried and howled. This couldn't be true, could it? Who was this girl?

And then it hit me. I knew what I should do.

I flipped open my phone, and replied to an earlier message that I happened to have in my inbox.

From: Bella.

To: Unknown.

Message:

_...Jacob. Meet_

_me at the club_

_on 26th St._

From: Unknown.

To: Bella.

Message:

_Done and_

_done, baby._

I creapt into Rosalie's room, knowing she or Emmet wouldn't be there - they'd be in class.

I snuck into Rosalie's walk-in closet, grinning sneakily. I picked out the most sexy outfit I could find. - A bright red corset, black jean-shorts, and a pair of knee high leather boots. I would rather die than see anyone I know when I was wearing this, but it was okay. It was only Jacob. He was just a good fuck, is all. No strings attached, right?

I scooped some hair mousse in my hand, and ran it through my hair, making it give off that 'sexy wet look' that my cousin usually went for. I applied dark red lipstick to my lips, and gave my eyes a smokey eyed finish with eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Perfect. Grabbing a long coat, I headed out. This was gonna' be a night no one could forget.


End file.
